Tita Zilia
Summary Tita Zilia is the Knight-piece Magus of Yukute Utamara and the leader of the resistance during the Continental World War. She is the sole wielder of the magic known as Golden Judgement, a type of magic that embodies the beginning of magic as opposed to Black Paranoia which embodies the end. In spite of this, she does not consider herself good nor does she consider herself bad and she despises magic as a whole. While formerly a member of Kyoko's army, she acts as an impartial servicewoman and seeks to claim Garland's blessing for herself so that she can right the wrongs created by the world. Power and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 6-C Name: Tita Zilia Origin: Garland Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: B-Rank Knight Magus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert halberd wielder, Flight, Magic, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Holy Light Manipulation (Golden Judgement allows her to control "the beginning" of magic in the form of gold-colored light of divine magical origin) | All previous abilities enhanced, Regeneration (Low-Mid; was able to regenerate her arms after they were crushed and severed by Evande) Attack Potency: City level (Can fight Mazda to a tie) | At least Small Island level (Destroyed the small island she and Evande were fighting on after stabbing the ground with her halberd while weakened) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Reuben Walker in his base form) | Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Evande) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (The average magus can lift multiple steel ships with ease) | Unknown Striking Strength: City level | At least Small Island Level Durability: City level (Withstood her own concentrated light beam after it was reflected back at her) | At least Small Island level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Survived a fight with Evande) Stamina: Very high (The average magus can fight for a day) Range: Extended melee range with her halberd, tens of meters with Golden Judgement as well as basic magic attacks Standard Equipment: A nameless halberd. Intelligence: Average. She is considered someone with incredible intelligence in her world, but can only comprehend a few concepts from Yukute's modernized era. Weaknesses: Tita values her Queen above everything including her own life so if her Queen's life were to be jeopardized, she would be quick to kill herself to assure her safety, making her a pliable opponent in that regard. Her power is accessible because of a mark on her neck known as a Regalia. If someone manages to remove her Regalia, she will no longer be able to use her abilities as a magus and will be your average human. However, it is important to note that the Regalia has to be removed through esoteric means such as absorbing it. It can be removed if that part of her neck were to be cut off though. She has a strong hatred towards magic which compels her to use her halberd in most situations over it. That being so, she will only use her magic on those she deems worthy or if she is caught in a situation that puts her Queen at risk. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Golden Judgement: Tita can manipulate the "beginning of magic" in the form of golden energy. In short, this allows her to control energy that represents the beginning of the concepts of the good/positive side of magic and the creative side of magic. While it is stated the possibilities of Golden Judgement are nigh-limitless, Tita mostly uses its offensive capabilities to overpower her enemies, making it a rather underused form of magic. Key: Base | Santa Dorada Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Halberd Users Category:Original Characters Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Knights Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Users Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Protagonists Category:Garland